custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
If you wanna use one of mwah's characters just ask me. I most likely to say 'yes'. Most likely... =Questions= Ask away! Antony13 Thanks, ThatDevilGuy! I did do that. I just need help on getting the pictures on the page. P.S. I checked out you're page. You are one funny dude! Antony13 10:53, 21 February, (UTC) Thanks. I'll try that! Antony13 11:17, 21 February, (UTC) I want to join your ninja organization. Plus, check out Mountains of Mystery, my first story serial!Antony13 16:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC)Antony13 03:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I'll also join you're That Devious Club too! And I read your two stories. They're good!Antony13 16:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I write a chapter in Legend of the Hau, pleeeaase??? Antony13 01:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Answer You can join. I'll check out Mountains of Mystery as long as you check out Sworn to Duty and The Darkness in Life, my story serials. I've now added you to the ninja organization, but your color is green. you can change it if you want to. Nalek Is it alright if I could use him in Battle for Leadership? Answer Sure! As long as I get credit. can i hey thatdevilguy,can i join the divous club?--Bionicledude 07:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! But note that I can undo some of yr changes if I wanna. I changed the template, proudly display it on yr user page. If you don't like the color I gave u on the template, you can change it. pictures hey thatdevilguy,can i put pics on your pages that don't have them?just tell what they should look like,and i'll tell you if i have those peices.oh,and by the way,please replie on my talk page.i will be more likly to notice it.thanks.--Bionicledude 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Sup???? Sure I'd like a sig, could you make me one? Color Scheme Yes I'm fine with blue and yellow order I have joined That Devious Club. Can you tell me more about it? Respond on my talk page. color I would rather like to be orange, red, or black. Mostly orange. Respond on my talk page. Ok, I accept Sure, I'll join our club. :) Interesting name.... Sorry that I didn't reply sooner, I was busy with comics. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] 01:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Color I would rather have it be light blue or purple, please. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] 01:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) CB2 No offense taken its meant to be funny Yeah I'll join my color is orange nitron100 im working on my article for nitron its not looking good... im screwing up the info box i dont know what to do and im not sure if this will work ok i did work... I JUST NEED HELP!!!!! YES!!! I NEED HELP!!! ok. can i help??? if so can u not edit 4 at least 10 mins so i can fix it up. ok thanks alot... even though i never explained much about nitron, i just hope that the things i wrote in the article will be enough... im not sure if you already read this, just tell me if you already did... yea I did read it. DONT FORGET TO SIGN YR NAME!!! ok and thank you.... and one more thing... COUNT ME IN that club thing... YAY!!! oh and i quickly saw how you use all that code thingys (dont worry i didnt mess anything up, even though you put bronze on the color list but heh heh i changed it to his real color...gold) um............. you listed nitron as a titan...... even though hes a human... but, titans are you know... really tall ok nevermind i had no choice but to put toa *presses signaturebutton!!!* --Nitron100 07:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I DID!!! --Nitron100 07:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Joining Sure ThatDevilGuy, I'll join your group. If you need anything, tell me and I'll do my best. Good That sounds good. Re: Toa of Fire (story) I'm not sure that name would quite work. The story isn't finished yet, and I probably could think of a better one once it's done. Maybe something like, "Kier's blog" or whatever. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] 21:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Lars133 hey how are you? --Lars133 02:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) not to be harsh but it is true that ur alweys online hehe :D--Lars133 02:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Insert formula here + 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 0 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 2 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 3 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 4 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 5 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 6 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 7 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 8 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 9 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 10 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Club Thanks for inviting me in.I would like to join but first, what is your Club about.And, you can use my "Prank" on your page.Just put "Prank" with around it. cool Cool, i would luv to join!! how do I join? Also wots it all about exactly? Re: That Devious Club Sure I'll join. Awesome? Me? Eh... thank you. sure Sure I'll joinTarlock 01:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Coler If it's okay with you, then I would like either black or green. change hey,can you change my colours on the that devious club template?i tried to,but i messed it up(i undid it).the colours should be like this: Yes! Yes that's fine. Tarlock 20:44, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Toa Katphish Hey can I join ThatDeviousClub of yours? PLS!!! oh and i dont know how to change the colors of the words what time hey,what time is it where you live?where i live(united states)it is 11:30. sorry sorry i just thought it was too big. idea hey,thatdevilguy,what do u think of this:there is a page that is called that devious club pic dump that members can use for random pics and images.so it could include stuff like the that devious club's logo and stuff like that. Order of MOCS and Stories Do you want to join the Order of MOCS and Stories? Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you want to write a chapter of Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? devious club please let me join [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 21:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) list of that dc hey,is the list of members on that devious club's page in order of joining? Re: That Devious Club Yes, I'd be glad to join, but only after the move is complete. Then I'll join on the new site. --Toatapio Nuva 05:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) You asked if I could join...... I guess, if you'll accept me. pluto that user,pluto something or other he is so rude!!he just added himself to that devious club!i was going to tell you,but i saw that u had talked to him about it. Lewa I'm sorry if this is the wrong person, but please do not copy information from other wikis. If you want to include canonical info, please just link to the Bionicle Wiki article. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 08:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) KOOL SG thanx alot. here you go!!!! Toa Sitrius Could you do a favour? Could you make the three unknown members of Toa Sitrius for me? Re: TDC Thanks, and it looks nice. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'Shadows']] new sig Hi this is [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] as you can see I have a new sig so I was wondering if you could update the member box at teh bottom of the that devious [ club re:hey!!! sure.sorry,i guess i got carried away. ThatDeviousClub Yes, I would like to join That Devious Club. *coughundermuchpressurebynalekcough* -VezonToaofChaos hey hey, Sure! You can join! Different Dimension Saaru and Kranu I could make some images for them. I just need some idea of what Saaru's mask looks like. If interested, plz reply. ;) --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] 02:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I did the picture of Saaru: I haven't done Kranu's yet but it will have to be a picture made on the computer rather that a photo, OK? --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 20:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Joining the Devious Club I was wondering if it was ok with you if I joined your Devious Club. If so, I would be grateful. But there is something that I need to let you know is that I'm doing my story, The Tyrant Plans Chronicles, from time to time. Please let me know of you decided, thank you.Danijo 03:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) hey hey,look at this: do you want one? i've got a few other barfing people and moving pics. Template Blue will be fine, but any other color will do.Danijo 03:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Vavakx Yes you can use it on The Ten Commanders. Diebeq5b 04:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: hey! lightgreen will work, thanks for asking ~Hewkii90inika ''Talk'' 04:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Which one? Sure I'll write one (or two). But should I just pick a chapter and write it or what? [[User:Vizserk |'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk |'SHADOWS']] Legend of the Hau Ok, might need time to think of one, but I'll do it. Thanks Thanks.Sure, I'll write the 1st chapter. Legend of the Hau (;) If it's all right with you then I'll write the chapter three. Re:Legend of the Hau Chapter Will do. When can I start? Re:Now U.S. Why? Re:Re:Re: Now Eh. . .it's 8:40 PM ware I live. Re:(x5) Now I good. How about you? Re:(x7) Now No, I did not know that. Element: Fear? Sounds scary. Re:(x9)Now Hmmmm cool, now [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']]. Already You already joined.Mario Kart Wii ROCKS!!!!!!!!!! FTW? What does "FWT" mean.I'm not good with texting-stuff, sorry.Dry Bowser rocks! Legends of the Hau?? Say, what is the story about? Honestly, to tell the truth, I didn't know about it since I was working on my story, The Tyrant Plans Chronicles. Somwewhere in April (probaly during spring break) I'll be starting another one called, Shattered Ambitions. P.S. The title may change.Danijo 02:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Legend of the Hau Ok, sounds good, what will it be about, then? IceBite Suggestions Not to bother you or anything but do you think you could give any suggestions on which new characters that I should add to my story, Shattered Ambitions. The plot is like this: it continues where The Tyrant Plans Chronicles left off after Andromalius shattered the Bionicle world into layers. It has about 15-20 chapters (much longer than the other one). Please let me know if you want me to write any chapters of the stories that the club is working on, I'll be glad to help.Danijo 19:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) re:ideas Your sigs cool.oh, and about the toa idea,i don't think that will catch on.Ids5621 always(well, almost always) haves his toa's pages start out with toa.i might start just naming the page their name, but don't really care. moc contest your entry must be not be a known species, so i disqualified it. It must be a completely original model which hasn't got any background history on this site. Sorry Sorry... I'll make a new sig that links to your club. re:also sure! just follow the rules in the the recruiter's guide on the page.The dude's gang Chapters Did you write the Legend of the Hau or whatever its called. If you did I would like to write a chapter. TDG The Dude's Gang comics. Thanks Sure, I'll see what I can do. The Eritko Chronicles Would you like to write a chapter of The Eritko Chronicles? Soon Soon. how how do u get yer page title to change like that??? HOLY ***** What pages have been vandalized??? I help fix them right away!!!! re:re:hey okay, this is all the animations:(just pick out the ones you want)http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/3/3b/The_epic_MacGyver_Manuver.gif I liek Macgyver and all but this is how he punches pencil trick http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/6/67/Make_this_pencil_Disappear.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/c/c3/Tom_cruise_demon.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/b/bb/Kid1.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/8/86/StarTrek7-Animation1.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/8/8a/Godisbad.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/0/04/Bertbaby.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/f/f7/Ahahaag4.gif You are NOT my father! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/4/40/Startrek-BSoD.gif Even data can't beat the blue screen of death http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/f/f9/Shoop.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/e/e4/LOVE_TOP_MODEL.gif I sadly hav no clue as to who woman above is http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/3/3c/ShoopDaWhoop.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/1/14/ShoopDa-Sparta.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/4/41/E72nSAPrad.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/b/b6/Snape-dumbledore-backtothefuture.gif Dumbledore got killed! DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!! Your 13 too?Man I bet I'm the youngest user on here. RE:Youngling I'm not that young.I'm only 1 year behind you.But you'll die before me, if we die by natural causes. Can I join TBW? Stupid guy Were lucky that stupid vandal didn't wreck anymore pages. I dont get why people do it. Stupid idiot!!!! The Maker How do I Join That Devious Club? I was asked, but don't know how to. Thanks. User:The Maker extreme I no this is a little extreme but i wanna fire a harpoon into the nxt vandals face!!!! Hey OMG, I like, don't have anything to do. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] or [[User talk:Vizserk|'TALK']] ''SWEET'' *thinks* Okay that easy. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] [[User talk:Vizserk|'THE']] [[Makuta Kaper's Minions|'SHADOWS']] and the [[That Devious Club|'LIGHT']] Yea, I started to make a sig, then got bored. Again. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] [[User talk:Vizserk|'THE']] [[Makuta Kaper's Minions|'SHADOWS']] and the [[That Devious Club|'LIGHT']] Hmmmmm, maybe I should write "Freedom". Your sig Ha, good one. Where have I seen that picture before? [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] [[User talk:Vizserk|'THE']] [[Makuta Kaper's Minions|'SHADOWS']] and the [[That Devious Club|'LIGHT']] Re:My sig What do you mean? This Vizserk 00:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC)? And nice prank on your talk page. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] [[User talk:Vizserk|'THE']] [[Makuta Kaper's Minions|'SHADOWS']] and the [[That Devious Club|'LIGHT']]